Total Drama, Drama?
by kazumiXheartless
Summary: Chris is bored but wants to bring the show back. What kind of twists and turns in he putting the cast through and how will the two new kids handle everything? And will Adam find a new title...kinda doubt that one but enjoy.


Total Drama, Drama!

Chris sat in his chair with an eyebrow raised and frowned. He ran his fingers through his dark locks and let out a breath in anger.

"What…the hell…is this?" he asked in a cold tone

A man with blond hair gave a sheepish smile towards him, "That's the new title for the show."

Chris narrowed his eyes and growled, "New title, like now."

"But…but...!"

"No excuses Adam. We don't want Chef to use his samurai swords, do we?"

Chef stood behind Chris's seat and pulled two swords from behind him and pointed it at Adam. He's blue eyes widened as the sunlight seemed to be sliding down the sharpness of the blade. He gave a gulp and started to shake with a clipboard in hand. He couldn't help to think that Chef looked so menacing with the swords in hand. So Adam quickly gave a nod and quickly said,

"I'm on it!" Then ran away.

Once he was out of ear shot both Chris and Chef burst out laughing. Chris placed his hands over his eyes and tried to stop laughing but failed. Chef laughed even harder before placing the swords back into the black sheaths that was placed on his back. Chris took a peak at him between his fingers and laughed,

"You have licenses for those?"

Chef kept laughing but gave him a curious look, "I'm suppose to have one?"

Chris shrugged, "As long as you don't use it on me then we're golden."

"Alright then."

Then Chris sat back into his chair and folded his fingers together. Then he let out a sigh,

"I wonder if we've going to get a new cast this time."

"Doubt it."

"I hope the challenges aren't too death defying."

Chef looked down on him with concern, "You're actually worried about them?"

"No I just don't want to waste too much money on them for medical help." Then a dark smirk appeared on his face, "Won't this be fun?"

* * *

The sun was beating hard on everyone but Chris, who was sitting in front of a huge fan and using Adam's back as a chair. Everyone moaned and groaned while fanning themselves with there hands. Heather sat next to Courtney and frowned as she was getting a dirty look from Leshawna and Gwen. She stared back at them and flicked them off,

"Why are they staring at me?"

Courtney sighed, "Their probably staring at me. I haven't been a good girl on our little break from this hell."

Heather gave her an confused look until Courtney pointed to Gwen's hair. Her jaw dropped for a second then she bursted out laughing. Holding her sides she kept repeating,

"ARE YOU REAL? HOW COULD I HAVE MISSED THAT?"

Gwen's once black with blue streaks was dyed into a bright pink. Pink was so not her color. Gwen folder her arms and growled at them until an arm rested on her shoulder. She looked over to meet green eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry about the hair. I think it's cute." Duncan smiled

Gwen's face started to heat up as he came closer and gave her a kiss. In the background she could hear Courtney and Heather both making the gagging sound at the two. Sadie looked down at the two girls and scratched the side on her head,

"When are Heather and Courtney friends?"

Katie gave a shrug, "I don't know but doesn't Trent look hot."

Sadie was about to say something but was interrupted by Chris. He walked paced the ground in front of them and placed his hands behind his back.

"We have two new players!"

Everyone groaned at his announcement and this made Chris's day. He turned around then stood in one spot and pointed to the on coming airplane that was flying above them.

"Great. More people." Mumbled Duncan under his breath

Gwen playfully nudged him in the side and smiled.

"Hopefully they will bring drama! Total drama!"

Owen twitched and then started to dance and everyone watched him as he did the worm. Noah gave a laugh as he stood and tried to block everyone from seeing him.

"We haven't figured out what Al did yet."

Chris stared at him for a second,

"Good luck with that dude." Then Chris turned around to face the camera, "Come back for the excitement, the romance…okay not the romance but the horror! And the mega drama on Total Drama, Drama…really?"

Adam gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head. Chris glared at him then went back to the camera.

"SEE YOU GUYS SOON!" then he turned to Adam, "GET ME A NEW TITLE!"

* * *

I hope you guys like it. This is my first Total Drama Fic. Please review! Peace, love, and chocolate!


End file.
